Mi obsesiòn por una mujer ajena
by Joya Escarlata
Summary: En la vida siempre hay algo que te obsesiona, Darien Chiba siempre había vivido con todos sus defectos, sus virtudes y aprendido de todo ello. Jamás sintió celos o envidia de nadie. Excepto de Diamante Black. Desde que vio esa dulce mirada toparse con la suya supo que estaría en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y que ella serìa su obsesiòn...
1. Chapter 1

En la vida siempre hay algo que te obsesiona. Desde una frivolidad hasta algo de más peso. Darien Chiba siempre había vivido con todos sus defectos, sus virtudes y aprendido de todo ello. Jamás sintió celos o envidia de nadie. Excepto de Diamante Black.

Desde que vio esa dulce mirada toparse con la suya supo que estaría en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Pero cuando la vio con ese hombre supo también que no era libre y haciéndose a la idea de olvidarla no pudo. Al contrario, haría lo posible por poseerla, tenerla para sí y sacarse ese deseo que nació en él desde el día que la conoció…

 _ **¡Hola que tal estimadas lectoras y lectores si es que hay algùn hombre leyendo ;) deseo saludarlos y de paso presentarles una historia de mi autorìa con personajes de Sailor Moon, una serie que me encantò desde el primer dìa en que la vì.**_

 _ **Les dejo afectuosos saludos y mis mejores deseos y con todo gusto responderè sus reviews :D**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Serena Tsukino esposa del multimillonario Diamante Black vivía lo que era verdaderamente un infierno a su lado. Debido a malos errores de su padre en el manejo de su empresa, se había hallado obligada a casarse con el millonario.

Mientras perdían todo, sus joyas, sus terrenos y demás cosas valiosas sentían que todo estaba perdido. Pero jamás imaginaron que un pretendiente acérrimo de la rubia llegara para "salvar el día" Diamante Black, como ave de rapiña, ofreció amablemente rescatar la casa de los Tsukino. Pero, había una condición.

A Serena no le agradó nada esa condición, pero fueron días y días de insistencia por parte de sus padres para que accediera. Era cierto que Diamante ya cortejaba a la rubia previamente, y ella una y otra vez lo había rechazado movida por un presentimiento extraño de que él no era bueno del todo.

Pero aun así, ella no podía resistir ver a su padre sufriendo por su pérdida, y sintiéndose prácticamente obligada había aceptado ese matrimonio.

Todo fue bueno a todas luces, todo fue amor y dulzura al principio, incluso Serena llegó a pensar que estaba enamorada de Diamante. Con sus tratos amables y llenándola día a día de regalos y cosas lujosas ella empezaba a sentir ilusión por ese matrimonio, hasta que un día, el flamante señor Black empezó a mostrarse tal cual es…

Escuchó unos pasos en la planta baja y mirándose al espejo desde el otro lado de la cama ella pensaba en una sola cosa "Separación"

 **-¿En dónde está Serena?-Preguntó el atractivo platinado-**

 **-Mi señor, ella está arriba…**

 **-Espero que esté lista para la recepción…-Habla mientras sube las escaleras-**

Serena lo escuchó subir los escalones y guardó la navaja hasta el fondo de su neceser… y rápido se acercó al espejo simulando que se cepillaba el cabello…

 **-Serena ¿Estás lista?-Pregunta dándole una mirada de arriba abajo-**

 **-Lo estoy-Se pone de pie-**

El vestido negro entallado hacía lucir a Serena como toda una beldad. El cabello tan rubio peinado a un lado y su rostro maquillado con mesura daba cierta luz a sus mejillas.

 **-Te ves hermosa, he hecho buena elección-La mira con frialdad mientras se acerca para tomarla de la cintura-**

Serena se hace a un lado pero Diamante la toma posesivamente posando su nariz en el blanco cuello…

 **-Hueles delicioso Serena… toda tú eres fascinante…**

Posando sus manos en la estrecha cintura Diamante empezó a besarla con frenesí, metiendo sensualmente su lengua en la cálida boca empezó a excitarse mientras bajaba las manos por el trasero de su mujer…

 **-Diamante-Intenta separarlo pero no puede-Llegaremos tarde…**

 **-Que esperen… quiero hacerte el amor…**

Como un perro en cacería Diamante Black no soltó ni un segundo a Serena y haciéndole a un lado el cabello empezó a sembrar cálidos besos en su cuello deslizando los tirantes del vestido comenzó a succionar los pezones erguidos y sonrosados

 **-Ohhh por favor…llegaremos tarde…**

Diamante no dijo más y entonces la separó de golpe mirándola con ojos gélidos… esa mirada que tanto asustaba a la rubia hizo que retrocediera un poco…

 **-¡Cállate!-Gritó él-**

La jaló del cabello y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

 **-Quiero que seas mía y así será ¿Ok? por eso eres mi esposa… ¿Entiendes?**

Serena no respondió y Diamante la jaló más fuerte para aventarla a la cama… subiéndose en ella se apoderó de sus labios. Besándola con ansiedad metió una pierna entre las de ella y besando sus senos la penetró una y otra vez…

La gran fiesta de gala para celebrar el tercer aniversario de Black y Asociados se estaba dando lugar en un lujosísimo hotel de la ciudad. Congregados los personajes más importantes estaban pasándola de lo mejor.

Entre tragos y alguna que otra charla de debate los invitados esperaban pacientemente al dueño mayoritario de la empresa.

Mientras en un lugar algo apartado de todos, estaban Esmeralda White y Darien Chiba, tomándose una copa ellos charlaban de las nuevas mejoras que implementaban en Black y Asociados…

 **-Entonces estás de acuerdo con la propuesta de Diamante para entrar al mercado extranjero…-Le habla con una sonrisa mientras bebe de su copa-**

Esmeralda White era la asistente personal de Diamante, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y de exuberante cuerpo. Perdidamente enamorada de su jefe sólo se tenía que conformar con ser su amante.

Pero el astuto y ambicioso hombre ya le tenía un departamento al norte de la ciudad, donde seguido iba a quedarse con ella. Argumentando en casa que viajaba por negocios…

 **-No estoy tan seguro-Encoge los hombros-Pero al ser el socio mayor él es el que decide.**

 **-Oh vamos Darien…es una buena idea y creo que todos nos beneficiaremos haciendo negocios con los árabes…**

 **-En eso si tienes razón… -Mira a todos lados-Pero ¿Dónde estará Diamante que no aparece?**

 **-Relájate-Le palmea el hombro-Sabes que a él le gusta crear suspenso. Es más, igual y su esposa está arreglándose. Sabes cómo somos las mujeres**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Arquea una ceja-Yo no tengo el gusto de conocer a la señora…**

 **-Ya la conocerás Darien, es una chica cualquiera. No es nadie especial…**

 **-Mmm-Se bebe el contenido de su copa-¿Sabes? Tengo que ir al baño…**

Darien estaba harto de su compañera de trabajo, era una mujer frívola, altanera y sumamente creída… las mujeres así simplemente no le gustaban…

Limpiándose las manos pensaba en abrirse de la empresa y pedir la retribución de sus acciones para poner su negocio propio. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario Diamante Black haría con él lo que quisiera como en estos momentos quería hacer…

A la salida del baño, iba tan distraído que topó con una cabeza rubia haciendo que cayera al piso…

 **-¡Ayy!-Gritó la chica-**

 **-¡Pero qué!-Se asustó-**

La bella mujer rubia estaba tirada en el piso y Darien de inmediato la tomó del brazo para ayudarle a levantar… sintiendo una corriente extraña pasarle por la mano la miró a los ojos.

Unos ojos azules llenos de bondad y belleza, pero a la vez tristeza…

La chica lo miró también y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo:

 **-Lo siento… no lo ví…**

 **-No. Por favor señorita no se disculpe, he sido yo el torpe…-Le da un pañuelo para que se limpie-**

 **-Gracias, es usted muy amable…**

 **-¿Gusta usted que le ayude en algo más?**

 **-Oh no para nada. Ande, ande que su esposa lo ha de estar esperando…**

 **-Jajaja-Ríe sin querer el guapo pelinegro-**

Serena no entiende de qué se ríe el atractivo hombre, pero se ve tan bien en ese traje sastre color gris Oxford. No sabía, pero ese hombre se veía tan hermoso sonriendo.

 **-Señorita no tengo esposa. Pero ¿Sabe? Me gustaría tenerla algún día-Le responde sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras la mira a los ojos-**

 **-Disculpe mi falta de educación. Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino… -Extiende su mano-**

 **-Oh…-La mira de arriba abajo-¿Acaso es esposa de Diamante?**

 **-Sí-Responde seria-Así es…**

Darien siente cierta decepción al escuchar eso. "¿Ese hermoso ángel casado con semejante idiota?"

Sí. Diamante era un idiota al engañar a tan preciada mujer. Esmeralda era una beldad cierto. Pero Serena era tan…cálida, tan hermosa, y tan mujer que…

 **-¡Con que ahí estás!-Saludó Diamante-¡Mi estimado Darien!-Mira a ambos-Ya has conocido a mi esposa-La jala por la cintura-Hola dulzura… mira te presento a uno de mis socios Darien Chiba-Habla sonriente-**

 **-Oh si amor…-Responde vagamente la rubia-Ya lo he conocido, es un señor muy amable…**

 **-Gracias señora Black…**

 **-Bueno, bueno-Habla mientras jala a Serena consigo-Vamos que la fiesta espera… dime Darien ¿Qué has pensado en lo que te propuse?**

 **-Bueno Diamante-Responde mirando a Serena a los ojos-Lo he pensado y opino que es arriesgado invertir en acciones de una empresa que está por irse al garete…**

 **-Oh vamos Darien ¿Dónde ha quedado el intrépido hombre de negocios?**

Darien sólo sonríe y toma una copa de la edecán que pasa… mientras Diamante aprieta un poco a Serena por la cintura para después darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Darien no sabía por qué razón, pero sentía envidia de él. Envidia de ver su mano posarse posesivamente sobre la estrecha y delicada cintura de la rubia. Envidia de que Diamante siendo como era, y con todo lo que hacía, la tuviera con él… Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió conversando mientras en otro lado, Esmeralda miraba todo con cierta rabia… pero no estaba dispuesta a permanecer en las sombras, así que se acercó a ellos para entablar charla…

 **-Señora-Se acerca contoneando las caderas y mirando a la rubia-Se decidió a venir…**

 **-Claro Esmeralda… -La mira de arriba abajo-Tengo que acompañar a mi esposo…**

Esas palabras hirieron a la mujer tan profundo que mejor tomó otra copa de la edecán y alejándose un poco sólo dijo:

 **-Espero que la pasen bien-Da una mirada a Diamante-**

Felices de celebrar el aniversario de la empresa, los socios charlaban amenamente sobre sus nuevas mejoras y propuestas para entrar en mercados extranjeros. Mientras Serena miraba todo con curiosidad sin darse cuenta de una mirada azul que la observaba de vez en vez… tomándose una copa la rubia comenzaba a aburrirse entonces:

 **-¿Aburrida?-Le habla el guapo hombre-**

 **-Sí…un poco. Estas reuniones de negocios son tan aburridas.**

 **-No es una reunión de negocios señora Black… es una fiesta de aniversario**

 **-Pero hablan de temas de trabajo y eso es tan aburrido…**

 **-¿De qué le gustaría hablar entonces? ¿De ropa? ¿Zapatos?**

 **-¡Oiga! Está siendo grosero…**

 **-Por favor no fue mi intención serlo. Le ofrezco una disculpa…**

Serena no dijo más y caminó hasta donde su esposo que ya miraba todo desde la distancia… al llegar, la rubia se aferró al brazo de Diamante, causando cierta molestia en Esmeralda que metida entre tanto hombre disfrutaba de estar al lado de su jefe. Pero la rubia ahora estaba a su lado.

Diamante y Serena partieron en su lujosa limosina. Sintiéndose algo incómoda por el momento vivido ella pensaba sólo en ese encuentro…No sabía porqué pero Darien se le había hecho un hombre interesante desde el primer momento. Ese aire de misterio que tenía la hacía sentirse intrigada…

 **-¿En qué piensas mi amor?-Pregunta el platinado-**

 **-¡Oh! En nada especial…**

 **-¿Te ha gustado la reunión?**

 **-Claro…**

 **-¿Qué te pareció mi socio? ¿Algo renuente no?**

 **-No lo sé. No sé mucho de negocios…**

 **-¿Ah sí? Pues yo te vi muy a gusto platicando con él…-Responde mordaz-¿De qué hablaban Serena?**

 **-Trivialidades-Encoge los hombros mientras lo mira-Sólo eso…**

 **-…Eso espero Serena…-La toma del mentón-**

 **-Suéltame-Se separa-**

 **-Déjame decirte Serena que tú eres mi esposa y debes respetarme en todo momento-Se acerca al rostro de ella-No permitiré que andes por ahí con otros hombres ¿Entendiste?**

 **-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-Alza la voz ofendida-¡Yo no soy una cualquiera para que me trates así! ¡Soy tu esposa y nunca te he faltado!**

 **-¡Por eso mismo mujer!-La jala del cabello- ¡Eres mía! ¿Entiendes? ¡No quiero que ningún otro hombre te mire o te desee! –Oprime el botón de privacidad para que el chofer no mire-¡Serás mía ahora!**

 **-¡Suéltame por favor!-Lo empuja y sin querer le pega en el labio sangrándolo-**

 **-¡Perra!-La empujó contra el asiento-**

Serena empieza a llorar y se tapa el rostro para que su marido no la mire… Diamante se ha pasado esta vez y en un impulso se acerca a ella…

 **-Perdóname mi amor, no quise lastimarte…-Intentó tocarla-**

 **-Suéltame-Le dice a baja voz-Sino querías que me vieran, mejor no me hubieras llevado…**

Molesto como estaba, decidió decir al chofer que lo bajara.

 **-Llévala a la casa por favor… -Se aleja perdiéndose en la calle-**

Serena lo ve dar vuelta en la esquina, sabe de sobra que Diamante la engaña. Y no es que le importe mucho, pues no lo ama. Sintiéndose la mujer más desdichada del mundo vuelve a casa con el corazón afligido y llorando tanto que lo único que desea es morir…

 **-Maldigo el día en que me casé contigo Diamante Black…todo lo hice por mis padres… sólo por ellos…**

Una bella rubia lloraba tendida en su cama con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas mientras un peli negro también llegaba a su departamento. Mirándolo todo se siente presa de la soledad. Asaltándolo un solo pensamiento:

 **-Serena.**

Pensando en muchas cosas él aguardaba en la terraza de su departamento. Darien Chiba no era un hombre pobre, tenía muchas propiedades en distintas partes de la ciudad, el que estuviera interesado en la empresa de Diamante era por ideas muy reservadas.

Repentinamente a su mente volvió la imagen de ese rostro angelical… como una ráfaga de viento las imágenes de ese rostro hablando con propiedad y educación le llenaron la mente.

"¿Cómo era posible que una chica como esa estuviera con su socio?"

"Yo no he deseado jamás en la vida cambiarme por nadie, siempre me he aceptado tal cual soy, de todos mis amores, de mis grandes defectos y mis errores he aprendido y de nadie he sentido envidia" "No me alejaré señora Black, sin saber te estás convirtiendo en objeto de mi deseo"

Darien se remueve intranquilo suspirando profundamente sin dejar de pensar en esa criatura…

 **-Eres casada lo sé. Pero también sé que no eres feliz… eso se nota en tus ojos…**

 _ **¿què tal ah? Darien sì que se la va a rifar conquistando a Serena, pero primero tendrà que enfrentar a Diamante ;) ¡Saludos y hasta el pròximo capìtulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Serena abrió los ojos y miró todo a su alrededor, se vio sola en la cama y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Diamante no había dormido a su lado y en vez de estar preocupada ella estaba tranquila y ciertamente feliz.

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y ella se incorporó

 **-Adelante-Habla cerrándose el camisón de suave seda-**

Una dama de edad entró con la bandeja del desayuno y mirándola con una suave y amable sonrisa la saludó:

 **-Señora Serena. El desayuno está listo**

Serena mira como la amable mujer pone el desayuno sobre la mesa

 **-No te hubieras molestado Yumi. Iba a bajar a comer algo rápido. Tengo cosas qué hacer-Habla mirando como la señora va hacia la puerta y trae un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas-**

 **-Han llegado muy temprano-Sonríe-**

 **-¿Rosas?-Se levanta-**

Serena se acerca a la mesa donde las flores están y ante la mirada de la señora abre el sobre que va dentro…

 ** _"_** ** _Es usted una dama muy hermosa y gentil quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche en el festejo. Es un verdadero placer conocerla"_**

 ** _Atte._**

 ** _DC._**

Serena sintió como un calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sin dejar de mirar la hoja ella sonreía discretamente.

 **-Son preciosas. El señor es muy detallista-Habla Yumi-**

La rubia guarda la nota en el bolsillo de su camisón y sólo se limita a sonreír a su ama de llaves…

 **-Sí. Así es-Se da vuelta-Yumi te puedes retirar. Gracias por traer el desayuno.**

Serena no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida. Si Diamante hubiera estado presente, quizá le hubiera costado un maltrato e incluso…

Decidió no seguir pensando en lo que podría haber pasado, mientras elegía qué ponerse ella pensaba en la noche anterior y todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció al atractivo Darien Chiba.

Era el tipo de hombre que a ella le agradaba, gentil, amable, atento y muy guapo.

"¿Pero qué hacía un hombre como él de socio de su marido?" Diamante era bueno en los negocios, pero sabía de sobra que gustaba pasar por encima de la gente, prueba tangente era que había "Rescatado" la empresa de sus padres para manejarla a su antojo y parecer.

No, no, no. No debería pensar así sobre Darien. Él era el socio de su esposo y si trabajaba con él es que tendría los mismos tuviera esa atención con ella era prueba tangente de que era como Diamante. Un hombre sin escrúpulos y probablemente sólo querría jugar con ella.

Era casada, y debía respetar a su esposo. Aunque no lo amara, debía respetarlo. Ese era el trato.

En otro lugar, un hombre miraba su computador y tecleando algunas cartas se detiene a pensar un poco en las rosas que envió. Esboza una sonrisa y luego piensa en ella

Tocando con los dedos en el escritorio él no deja de sonreír.

 **-¿Señor?-Habla una chica muy joven mirándolo por la puerta-**

 **-Oh si dime Alana**

 **-Tiene una llamada del señor Black**

 **-Pásala Alana, gracias.**

A los segundos suena su teléfono y responde rápido…

 **-¿Aló? ¡Diamante en dónde estás! Los nuevos clientes vienen en una hora y tenemos que recibirlos ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no piensas venir?-Habla molesto incorporándose en su silla-Mmm ¿Se te hizo tarde? Ok, ok… luego me explicas-Le dijo molesto al escuchar unos gemidos del otro lado de la línea-**

Cuelga y da una mirada al escritorio de Esmeralda. Tampoco había llegado a trabajar.

Las horas pasaron y Diamante nunca apareció…

 **-Oh mi amor-Le dijo mientras se apegó a su pecho-No sabes qué contenta estoy de que te hayas tomado un tiempo para nosotros…**

 **-Sabes que me gusta complacerte mi amor, ven, quiero hacértelo duro y salvaje**

Jalándola de la cadera Diamante se pone detrás de ella y sosteniéndole una pierna le muerde la espalda

 **-¡Ayy! Eres un salvaje-Le dijo entre risas-Dámelo todo amor… quiero sentirte**

 **-Así nena. Me gusta que seas una loca**

De un tirón entró en ella hasta el fondo gimiendo con placer la embistió duro y sin parar, complaciéndola y deleitándose con ese cuerpo voluptuoso y bello gimieron al unísono.

Poco duraron en la cama y cayendo al suelo ambos rieron de su desmedido deseo. Posicionada sobre el platinado Esmeralda gozaba como una loca hundiéndose una y otra vez gozando sobre su amante.

 **-Oh no sabes cuánto me encantas-Le dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho-Eres un loco salvaje**

 **-Esmeralda-Le dijo pasando su lengua alrededor del pezón y luego apretándoselo-**

 **-¡Ay!-**

 **-Eres mía ¿Entiendes?-Le dijo con la mirada fría-No te quiero ver cerca de nadie en la oficina ni en ningún lado ¿Comprendes?**

 **-Si mi amor-Respondió sonriente-Si mi querido jefecito toda tuya.**

Encantados el uno con el otro rodaron en el piso sin separarse. Minutos después bajo la ducha ambos seguían besándose y dándose las más ardientes caricias.

Darien estaba molesto, molesto porque su socio lo había dejado solo, sintiéndose enojado como estaba pero también complacido porque el negocio se había cerrado con éxito, adjudicándose una vez más un logro para la empresa Black.

Caminó unos pasos más hasta llegar a la oficina del contador y mejor amigo.

 **-No me digas que otra vez te dejó colgado-Andrew se levanta para recibirlo-Ay amigo sólo tú aguantas a ese idiota-Le palmeó el hombro sonriendo-**

 **-Todo tiene su razón de ser amigo-Le dijo sentándose enfrente suyo-**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?-Lo miró arqueando una ceja-**

Darien no le dijo nada al contrario miró hacia la ventana mientras pegaba con los nudillos en el escritorio de su mejor amigo y compañero.

 **-¿Sabes? Teniendo el dinero que tú tienes yo estaría viajando por todo el mundo acompañado de lindas mujeres disfrutando y gozando**

 **-Jajaja Andrew, Andrew tú siempre de pachanguero. Dime… ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza? Mira que Reika se ve cada vez más impaciente**

 **-¿Me lo dices tú que te la pasas de mujer en mujer?**

 **-¿Mujer en mujer? Si sólo he estado con Kate.**

 **-¿Y qué me dice de Lina?**

 **-Ella no es importante.**

 **-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué te comprometiste con ella? Por cierto, nunca me dijiste por qué terminaron…**

 **-Diferentes opiniones-Respondió evasivo-**

 **-Vale, vale. Darien siempre has sido algo hermético con tus cosas.**

 **-No tanto-Le dijo incorporándose del respaldo-Anoche conocí a una hermosa mujer-Habla con cierto brillo en los ojos-Todo un bello ángel, rubia, ojos azules y cuerpo de ensueño**

 **-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame más amigo, es raro verte así de interesado.**

 **-Es simplemente hermosa. Me fascinó desde que la vi.**

 **-Peeeroo…-Le dijo con impaciencia-**

 **-No es libre…**

 **-Seguro es esposa de algún empresario**

 **-Algo así-Se levanta-Debo irme, tengo que llamar a Diamante para decirle como salió todo.**

 **-Siempre me dejas a medias Darien Chiba, eres muy malo ¿Sabes?-Sonríe malicioso-Lo que debieras hacer es no meterte en problemas con mujeres comprometidas.**

 **-Lo que debieras hacer, es invitar a salir a esa linda asistente tuya ¿Cómo se llama?-Frunce el entrecejo mientras sonríe-¡Ah sí Lita!-Le dijo señalándolo-Ya que no te veo que des jale con Reika…**

 **-Debiera sí-Le dijo pensando-Pero es algo seria ¿No? Tal vez y no quiera…**

Darien se ríe y se encoge de hombros…

 **-No sabrás si no lo intentas. Cuídate de las serias amigo jajaja resultan ser las más fogosas.**

Ambo ríen por el comentario y dejan de lado la charla. Sintiéndose algo cansado por las constantes faltas de Diamante en la oficina Darien sale a toda prisa no sin antes decirle a Alana que no volverá por el resto de la tarde.

Serena daba un paseo en su auto de lujo, se había escapado del chofer que Diamante le había puesto a disposición. En estos momentos quería estar sola. Completamente sola. Pensaba en el arreglo de rosas recibido por la mañana. Pensando un poco en el peli negro ella vagaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad.

Pegando en el volante en semáforo rojo ella refunfuñaba

 **-¿Pero qué se cree ese hombre al mandarme flores a la casa? ¡Soy una mujer ca sa da!**

Su celular sonó y ella miró la pantalla distraídamente dándose cuenta que era su esposo quién la llamaba. Presionó el verde en altavoz y respondió:

 **-¿Aló?**

 **-¿Serena? ¡¿Serena dónde rayos estás?!**

 **-Diamante sólo salí a hacer unas compras-Miró el verde aparecer y metió el pie en el pedal avanzando-¿Dónde has estado?**

 **-… -Se escuchó un largo silencio en la otra línea-He estado algo ocupado. Quiero que vuelvas a casa para arreglas maletas.**

 **-¿Maletas?**

 **-Claro… nos vamos de viaje… por cierto. ¿De quién son estás flores?**

Serena sintió que el miedo la invadía. "¡Las rosas!" condujo hasta una esquina y pensando en qué responder sólo miró el celular. Diamante aún estaba en la línea.

 **-Oh bueno, esas rosas me las mandó Mina.**

 **-¿Y por qué rayos Mina te manda rosas Serena? ¿Estás ocultándome algo?-Preguntó molesto-**

 **-No Diamante. Es que hoy cumplimos nueve años de amistad. ¿Acaso no puede mi amiga mandarme flores?**

 **-Claro, claro-Dijo sintiéndose un tonto-Bueno amor. Te veo en casa.**

Diamante Black recién recibía la llamada de Darien en la que le informó que el negocio había sido todo un éxito. Para celebrar el platinado había planeado llevarse a Serena de viaje. Reservando la mejor habitación de hotel y una cena para dos él dejaba ordenado todo en casa.

Yumi y Rukawa se encargarían de llevar todo en la mansión.

Mientras tanto Darien celebraba con una simple copa de vino en su lujoso departamento. Sin saber que pronto recibiría una extraña llamada él miraba todo desde su balcón como tenía acostumbrado hacer siempre.

El ruido del teléfono lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

 **-¿Si diga?**

 **-¿Cómo se atreve usted a mandarme rosas a mi casa?**

Darien se aleja el teléfono para mirar la pantalla y lo vuelve a poner en su oído.

 **-Disculpe no pensé que le molestara mi disculpa. Sólo quise ser amable.**

 **-Me traerá problemas con Diamante.**

 **-Sólo dígale que son de parte de una amiga señora Black.**

 **-Eso tuve que decirle señor Chiba. Por favor absténgase de tomarse esos atrevimientos conmigo.**

 **-Bueno… entonces para ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas ¿Me haría el honor de cenar conmigo?**

Serena se quedó perpleja ¿Acaso este hombre no se rendía nunca? Se despegó el celular un poco para sonreírse. Atrevido, amable y muy sexy. Sí, sexy e intrépido.

 **-Lo siento señor Chiba pero me temo que debo declinar. No quiero que mi esposo sienta que lo estoy engañando.**

 **-¿Engañando señora? Sólo es una cena, una cena de amigos ¿Qué dice? Es más… si gusta puedo preguntarle-Sonríe-**

 **-¡No! –Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea-**

 **-¿Entonces?-Le dijo con voz seductora y haciendo una pausa-Serena, si me lo permite tutearla. Eres una dama muy educada, elegante y bella-Hace una pequeña pausa-Me gustaría invitarla a cenar. Algo informal. Piénselo, sólo… piénselo…-Hace una larga pausa para esperar una respuesta-**

A Serena le agradaba ese hombre, pero le atemorizaba la idea de que Diamante supiera.

 **-No lo sé señor Chiba. Creo que podría considerarlo si promete no enviar más rosas a mi casa.**

 **-Hecho…**

 **-Que tenga buena noche señor Chiba. Y hasta que lo piense mejor, sigámonos hablando de usted-Cuelga-**

Los sonidos de que se había cortado la llamada hicieron su aparición. Darien miró una vez más la pantalla y guardando el número en su memoria sólo sonrió un poco antes de volver a su típica copa de vino. Mirando el esplendor de la ciudad a luz encendida Darien pensaba en la encantadora señora Black.

Serena volvía a casa con algunas bolsas de compras, era ya el anochecer y Diamante la esperaba en la puerta, mirándola con perspicacia el malvado pero atractivo hombre le tomó el brazo.

 **-Deja que lo haga Rukawa-La jaló un poco para darle un beso-Te extrañé mucho mi amor ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

 **-Estaba de compras-Encoge los hombros-Rukawa por favor con cuidado-Le dijo evadiendo la mirada de su esposo-¿Y bien?-Vuelve a mirarlo-¿A dónde vamos ahora?**

 **-Será una sorpresa, vamos la cena espera-Le dijo mientras la jala-**

 **-Diamante-Hace una pausa-¿A dónde estuviste anoche?**

 **-…Ya te lo he dicho Serena. Estuve ocupado.**

 **-Es que te bajaste de la limosina sin decir adiós. Pensé que…**

 **-Sólo-Le puso un dedo en los labios-No preguntes nena. No preguntes-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mentón -Sólo perdóname por lo de anoche, no quise…-Hace una pausa para besarla-**

No quiso decir más. ¿Para qué preguntar? Si sabía claramente que tenía a alguien más. Sentía rabia e impotencia por ser la muñequita que adornaba su casa. La tonta esposa que lo esperaba día a día en su hogar. La amante abnegada que abordaba en su cama. Serena tenía muy claro algo: estaba harta de esas desapariciones. Harta de ser su burla y su marioneta.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡hola! buenas noches, traigo una nueva actualización y doy las gracias a Nora por leerme, guapa, luego te respondo el comentario ando corta de tiempo pero gracias por leer ;) es un gusto para mí que te haya agradado la historia :D ¡besos!_

 **Capítulo 3**

Al llegar a la suite de hotel, Diamante dio la propina correspondiente al maletero. Después de cerrar la puerta miró a Serena en el balcón mirando la playa.

Acercándose muy despacio, Diamante la tomó por la cintura apegando su rostro al cuello.

 **-¿Te gusta?**

 **-Es muy bonito-Respondió sin más-**

 **-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó girándola para verla a los ojos-**

 **-No. Nada-Agachó la mirada-**

El hombre le tomó el mentón para hacerla mirarlo. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que hablara.

 **-Cerramos un buen trato en la empresa y pensé en celebrarlo contigo. Por eso este viaje, para que busquemos un hijo.**

A Serena se le heló la sangre "¿Un hijo?" "¡Eso no puede ser!"

 **-¿Pasa algo mi amor?**

 **-No. Nada, sólo pensaba en lo lindo que es este lugar-Le dijo alejándose de él para tomar una maleta- Quisiera salir a tomar un poco de sol…**

Diamante la miró detenidamente y se acercó a ella para quitarle de las manos el traje de baño.

 **-Serena, no me has respondido lo que te dije.**

Serena no alzó la mirada y sin saber qué responder sólo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Diamante hizo lo mismo mientras pone una mano en su pierna.

 **-Sé que no soy el mejor esposo, pero intento serlo. Tenemos tres años de casados y creo que lo más idóneo es que tengamos un hijo-Le dijo fríamente-**

 **-Pero Diamante...-Hace una larga pausa-**

Diamante la mira a los ojos y la toma de los hombros…

 **-Acordamos-Le dijo serio-Que serías mi esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra-Hace una pausa-Que te guardarías para mí y yo para ti-Le dijo acercándose más a su rostro-Y por ende, tendríamos hijos.**

 **-Yo no estoy lista-Respondió Serena fríamente y se levantó de la cama-Lo siento.**

 **-¿Cómo que no estás lista Serena?-La jaló del brazo para que lo mirara-No juegues conmigo te lo advierto-La aprisionó contra la pared-**

 **-Diamante, déjame me lastimas-Intentó liberarse pero no pudo-**

Black sólo sonríe ante la mirada de ella y acariciándole el mentón le dice:

 **-Eres muy hermosa Serena, y me encantas toda tú-Le susurró mientras le acarició el muslo-Te he deseado siempre y tú sólo me desdeñas… ¿Acaso no te he tratado bien?**

 **-Si claro pero… -Guarda silencio-**

 **-Quiero que reavivemos este matrimonio-Acarició su mejilla lentamente-Quiero que seas mía y me des un bebé-Susurró en su oído-**

 **-Haré lo posible Diamante-Se separó de él para retomar el traje de baño-**

 **-Ok-Respondió-Por lo pronto nada de anticonceptivos ni inyecciones-Quitó de su bolsa las pastillas y las tiró a la basura-Alistémonos que el sol espera-Sonrió contento-**

A quién no tenía tan contenta la noticia era a Serena. Estaba atrapada en ese matrimonio con ese hombre tan voluble que no hallaba ya qué hacer. A momentos quería pedirle el divorcio y a la vez pensaba en sus padres. ¿Qué dirían ellos?

Si se divorciaba era claro que ya no tendrían los lujos y comodidades a los que estaban acostumbrados. Su hermana menor no podría terminar la universidad y su padre perdería su puesto como gerente en la que era su empresa.

Tenía que pensar bien en lo que haría. Un hijo lo complicaría todo y ella no estaba dispuesta a complicarlo, al contrario, quería salir de esa maraña de engaños y también quería ser feliz.

Ellos estaban disfrutando del sol mientras Diamante deslizaba sus infieles manos sobre el cuerpo de la rubia para ponerle bloqueador y Darien Chiba estaba charlando en el departamento de Andrew…

 **-Vaya con esos dos, ese Diamante es un cínico, mira que revolcarse con Esmeralda y dejarte a ti colgado con el negocio y para rematar se fue a celebrar con Serena.**

 **-¿Tú conoces a Serena Andrew?**

 **-Sí. Tengo años de conocerla de vista-Encoge los hombros-Es una niña "Bien"**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó interesado y arqueando una ceja-¿Y cómo fue a parar con Diamante? Digo-Hace una pausa-Si se puede saber.**

 **-No sé bien amigo, pero creo que el padre de ella tenía una naviera y por un mal error estaba a punto, a punto de perderlo todo.**

 **-¿Y Diamante salió al rescate ah?**

 **-Algo así-Rió-Ese Diamante es un ave de rapiña igual que su difunto padre. Incluso hizo lo mismo con su esposa.**

 **-¿Hizo lo mismo?**

 **-Bueno, me enteré que Diamante pidió la mano de Serena en matrimonio como condición de salvar la empresa del señor Tsukino.**

 **-¡Qué gañán!**

 **-Mmm… si. Y el señor Tsukino por no perderlo todo sacrificó a su hija-Encogió los hombros-Después de todo, Diamante ya la cortejaba.**

 **-Pero… ¿Estás seguro que ella no estaba interesada?**

 **-A saber amigo. Esa chica estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, igual y también accedió por seguirlos teniendo.**

 **-Mmm…-Respondió interesado y pensativo-**

Andrew lo mira sospechosamente.

 **-Darien-Le dijo mientras hace una pausa-No me digas que…**

Darien se le quedó mirando con una sonrisita torcida, iba a decirle algo pero el timbre los interrumpió.

Andrew se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta

 **-¡Reika amor! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No que ibas de viaje?**

 **-Se suspendió-Dijo entrando al departamento-Hola Darien, veo que hay reunión de chicos-Sonrió contenta-**

 **-Hola Reika-Se levantó-Sólo vine a saludar a mi amigo, pero ya me iba. Ha sido un gusto saludarte, Andrew-Sonrió-Nos vemos en la oficina.**

Darien salió de pronto y se subió a su auto sencillo. El acostumbraba mantener un bajo perfil. Tenía dinero, pero no gustaba de demostrarlo. Pensando en lo dicho por Andrew sobre Serena, se dio cuenta que era una interesada. Pero no lo parecía, no parecía ese tipo de mujer.

Tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Alejándose a toda velocidad, Darien pensaba en esa rubia que lo había dejado intrigado desde esa noche. Incluso la llamada que le hizo lo sorprendió mucho. Serena era una linda caja de sorpresas y al saber que estaba de viaje con su esposo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de Diamante, e incluso celos.

Le parecía ciertamente estúpido ese sentimiento, apenas y la había visto y cruzado palabras con ella ¿Porqué él un hombre hecho y derecho tendría envidia de ese idiota?

La respuesta era simple. Serena le gustaba, y le gustaba demasiado más que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido.

El sol estaba en su punto y Serena se bañaba en la alberca junto a su esposo cuando una mano la rozó suavemente.

 **-¡Mina!-Se alegró al ver a su amiga- ¡Amiga mía!**

 **-Hola Sere. Hola Diamante-Saludó distraídamente-Qué bueno que nos encontramos, teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos Serena-Habla muy animada y jaló a su novio-**

 **-Hola Mina-Saludó Diamante jalando a Serena de la cintura-Estamos de segunda luna de miel ¿Qué te parece ah?**

 **-Me parece muy bien… miren quiero presentarles a mi novio**

Diamante hace un mohín y se burla...

 **-¿Otro?-Rió arqueando una ceja-**

 **-¡Cállate!-Lo codeó Serena y Mina le dio una mirada reprobatoria-**

 **-Hola a todos-Saludó serio Yaten-Mi nombre es Yaten Kou.**

 **-Hola Yaten-Saludó Serena amable-**

Después de los saludos y demás, acordaron salir a comer algo para después verse en la cena. Mientras estaba Diamante con Yaten en la mesa, Serena y Mina platicaban en el baño.

 **-¿Cuándo piensas dejar a ese tipo Serena?-Le dijo mientras se lavaba el rostro y se miró al espejo-**

 **-No está en mis planes por el momento Mina, Rini está por terminar la universidad y necesitamos el dinero para eso.**

 **-Pero no se vale que te sacrifiques de esa manera, mira que tú puedes trabajar perfectamente y tu padre recuperar su empresa.**

 **-Lo sugerí, pero la empresa ya no es de mi padre. Él cometió la estupidez de ser aval y lo perdió todo. Así que-Encoge los hombros-Esperaré el momento adecuado Mina-Sonrió resignada-**

 **-Sé que no eres feliz amiga. Lo sé lo veo en tus ojos. Tendrás todos los lujos y cubiertas todas tus necesidades pero… no a coste de tu felicidad.**

Serena no le dijo nada más y olvidando decirle lo de las rosas ambas salieron a comer algo a lo lejos vieron que Yaten y Diamante no hablaban nada, ambos miraban a otras direcciones.

 **-Vaya. Se cayeron bien ¿No?-Preguntó Mina divertida-**

Comieron en compañía de sus amigos. Mientras Diamante besaba y acariciaba a su esposa, Mina y Yaten platicaban muy alegres sobre sus viajes…

 **-Sí. La conocí de excursión a Valle del Sol en una tirolesa-Sonrío recordando-El sólo verla como es de intrépida me enamoré.**

 **-Oh gracias mi amor. Tú también eres muy valiente-Lo besa-**

 **-Te amo Mina.**

Diamante y Serena los miran con una sonrisa y entonces Diamante:

 **-¡Ah Mina! Por cierto, lindas las rosas que le mandaste a mi esposa. Gracias por el gesto…**

Mina miró a Diamante como abducida por los extraterrestres "¿De qué hablaba ese hombre?" mirándolo a los ojos no sabía qué decir. Mientras Serena trataba de hacerle señas con la mirada de ojos muy abiertos. Entonces Mina:

 **-¡Ah sí! Se las mandé porque a ella le gustan mucho las rosas rojas-Dijo sin pensar más-**

 **-¿Rojas?-Miró a Serena-**

 **-No sé-Encoge los hombros-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Mina-**

 **-Oh Mina-Respondió nerviosa la rubia-Es que las que llegaron eran blancas.**

 **-¡Inútiles esos de la florería, les dije rojas!-Fingió muy bien entendiendo todo-**

 **-Ok, ok-Se levantó Serena-Amor…Quiero ir a descansar un poco ¿Me llevas?**

Tenía que salir de ahí, sino Mina iba a seguir diciendo incoherencias. Ante la mirada de sus amigos Diamante se despide.

 **-Bueno chicos, los dejamos-Tomó a Serena de la cintura-Aquí mi esposita tiene que descansar. Los vemos más tarde**

 **-Hasta la cena Mina-Sonrió-**

 **-Hasta luego amiga.**

A todas luces parecía un matrimonio normal. Pero en la intimidad todo eso cambiaba, Serena parecía distante y retraída. Y ni qué decir de Diamante, le gustaba su esposa, pero no mostraba signos de amarla. Era como un lindo trofeo que tenía en casa luciendo. Un capricho más coleccionable.

Mientras Serena llegaba a su habitación acompañada de su esposo, Mina y Yaten platicaban de muchas cosas

 **-Mi amor… ¿Tienen mucho de casados tus amigos?**

 **-No. No mucho ¿Por qué?**

 **-Mmm… digo, se notan extraños.**

 **-Es una laarrga historia mi amor, muy larga y algo complicada.**

 **-Mejor no me digas, porque cuando me dices esas palabras me suena a que es un embrollo tremendo y hemos venido aquí a divertirnos-La jaló-Vamos ¡Pato al agua!-La aventó a la alberca-**

Diamante acaricia a Serena por la espalda mientras desamarra el tirante del bikini, pasando sus manos por la espalda mira atento el cuerpo ligeramente sonrosado por el sol. Se acercó despacio a la rubia y besando su cuello dio un largo suspiro.

La giró para mirarla a los ojos.

 **-Serena, mi Serena.**

La besó con delicadeza y tomó sus pechos en las manos mientras los acariciaba metía su lengua en ella. La rubia arqueó ligero la espalda y dejándose seducir por él imaginó en su mente a Darien Chiba. Sorprendida por esa imagen en su cabeza, ella parpadeó un par de veces.

Diamante tomó la botella con champán y derramó un poco en los suaves senos de su mujer. Mientras, Serena se dejó llevar por su imaginación teniendo a Darien como su amante en esos momentos.

"¿Pero qué me pasa?" "Apenas y lo conozco y ya está poblando mis pensamientos"

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por tan exquisito placer al sentir a Diamante succionarle los senos y bajando la prenda inferior empezó a bajar con su lengua hasta llegar a su sexo.

Deleitándola con la lengua y llenándola de deliciosas lamidas Serena siguió dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Tomó del cabello a su esposo y lo hundió más en ella. Gimiendo y gozando ella se entregó por primera vez pensando en otro hombre.

Darien y Amy eran buenos amigos desde la universidad y de vez en cuando se reunían para platicar. En un antiguo café de la ciudad ellos hablaban muy alegres.

 **-¿Aún recuerdas al profesor Tomoe Amy? ¿Ese que nos hacía la vida imposible?**

 **-Así es. Ese profesor que me hizo ser lo que soy-Respondió sonriente-**

 **-Sí. Toda una adicta al trabajo. ¿Sabes? Debiéramos reunirnos tú y yo para salir a bailar.**

 **-No puedo Darien-Respondió muy ruborizada-**

 **-¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigado-¿Acaso tú?-Sonríe feliz-**

 **-Sí Darien. Tengo novio y nos vamos a casar-Le presume el anillo en su dedo.**

 **-¡Por todos los cielos mujer! ¿Tú? Una mujer de negocios dedicada al trabajo ¿Te vas a casar?**

 **-¡Oye! También tengo mi corazón jajaja**

 **-Jajajaja ¡Enhorabuena amiga! Te felicito.**

 **-Gracias Darien-Lo abraza-A ver cuándo piensas tú sentar cabeza. ¿Qué me cuentas de Lina?**

 **-Nada especial. Terminamos.**

 **-¿Terminaron Darien? ¡Pero si eran muy unidos!**

 **-Ella decidió que no Amy. Se fue al extranjero a trabajar y rompió de la nada nuestro compromiso-Encoge los hombros-No tuve más que dejarla irse.**

 **-Vaya, me has dejado helada-Ladeó la cabeza-No entiendo.**

 **-Qué te puedo decir Amy. Así son las cosas. Pero dime cuéntame ¿Quién es el susodicho?**

 **-Oh bueno, él se llama Taiki Kou, tiene dos hermanos que son súper simpáticos y tienen una banda de rock**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Te vas a casar con una estrella de rock?**

 **-Pues no precisamente, eso lo toman como un hobbie, más Taiki pues él tiene un trabajo fijo en una naviera.**

 **-Oh bien-Respondió pegando con los dedos en la mesa-**

 **-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes a nadie especial por ahí?**

 **-Sí, hay alguien pero…**

 **-Mmm ese "Pero" no me gusta para nada. Cuéntamelo todo**

Darien confiaba en su entrañable amiga Amy, y nadie mejor que ella sabría comprender y tal vez aconsejarle. Si Serena accedía a salir a cenar con él, estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, no importaba que fuera casada. Sentía que la rubia sería parte de su vida, tenía que conocerla mejor, tenía que volver a tocar esa maravillosa piel de seda. Quería volver a toparse con esos ojos azules de mirada saber que Serena también pensaba en él, Darien Chiba hablaba con su amiga de la belleza de la esposa de su socio. Amy que movía la cabeza en negación no daba crédito a lo que él le decía, pero aún así le aconsejó que se alejara. Pero esa opción no estaba en los planes de Darien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras Serena y Diamante seguían de viaje Darien se encargaba de todo en la empresa. Estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora cuando un extraño mensaje le llega a su celular:

 ** _"_** ** _Hola Darien, ando en la ciudad te he extrañado tanto y sería lindo vernos, espero respuesta"_**

 ** _Lina :)_**

Con el entrecejo extrañado por el mensaje Darien sólo lo dejó de lado y siguió tecleando sus informes en la computadora. Pensando un poco en las palabras de Lina, su antigua novia.

 **-Señor Chiba-Se asomó una chica a la puerta-Hay alguien en recepción que dice conocerlo**

 **-¿Le preguntaste su nombre Alana?**

 **-Sí. Pero no me lo quiso dar, es una mujer de cabello negro muy largo**

"¡Lina!" "¿Es que acaso no entiende?"

 **-Dile que estoy ocupado y que tengo reuniones importantes-Respondió con molestia-**

 **-Me dijo-Respondió resignada y dando un suspiro-Que no se irá hasta hablar con usted.**

Darien torció la boca y miró a otro lado. Pensando en qué decir sólo salieron de sus labios estas palabras:

 **-Dile que pase.**

 **-Ok-Se retira.**

A los pocos segundos hizo su aparición detrás de Alana. Esa bella mujer de cuerpo esbelto y llamativo sonrió en cuanto vio a Darien ponerse de pie para recibirla. Con un gesto serio él saludó.

 **-Gracias Alana, puedes retirarte-Miró a Lina-¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja-**

 **-Vaya-Sonrió-Te has vuelto duro.**

 **-Por favor siéntate Lina y hablemos de lo que quieres hablar-Dio un vistazo al reloj-Tengo varias cosas qué atender.**

 **-Oh bueno Darien, como fui alguien importante en tu vida pensé que tendrías un tiempo para mí-Encoge los hombros-No sé, salir a tomar un café o una copa.**

Darien no pudo contener una sonrisa.

 **-Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de plantarte en mi oficina y decir esas cosas Lina-Hace una pausa antes de seguir-Tú bien lo dijiste, "Fuiste" importante. ¿Tiempo?-Agrega levantando una ceja-Creo que te dije que tengo varios asuntos que resolver y… según recuerdo lo último que me dijiste es que querías superarte como persona y profesionalmente por eso te ibas. Dejaste nuestra boda tirada en la basura.**

Lina no supo qué decir ante eso. En silencio se quedó viendo al rostro duro y serio del que hace unos meses fuera su más ardiente amante y prometido. Lo extrañaba y su visita a la ciudad había sido mayormente movida por su deseo de volverlo a ver.

 **-Disculpa-Se levanta-No debí venir-Le dijo agachando la mirada en forma apenada-No sé qué me pasó-Caminó hacia la puerta y tomando el pomo fue detenida por una mano muy fuerte y masculina-**

Alzó la mirada y se topó con esos hermosos e intensos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

 **-No fue mi intención ser grosero contigo, pero en verdad estoy retrasado para una junta-Metió la mano en su saco-Mira, esta es la dirección de un restaurante cercano a mi casa, si gustas nos podemos ver ahí a las… ¿Siete te parece? Si no puedes pues me llamas-Sonrió tenue-Espero que tu estancia aquí sea buena Lina, es bueno verte.**

Lina no dijo nada y le recibió la tarjeta y vio la dirección.

 **-Gracias Darien. Es el restaurante donde solíamos vernos siempre ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?**

 **-Lo había olvidado-Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió-Entonces, no se diga más-Le dio un beso en la mejilla-Cuídate y nos vemos pronto-**

Horas más tarde, Darien paseaba por lo largo de su oficina, pensando en la llamada que le había hecho Diamante:

 **Flash Back:**

 **-¡Hola Darien! ¿Cómo va todo?**

 **-Todo salió bien Diamante, a pedir de boca, los nuevos clientes invertirán en este negocio y cerraremos el trato la siguiente semana.**

 **-¡Excelente! Dime ¿Cómo están todos por allá?**

Darien se despegó la bocina para mirarla "¿Cómo están todos?" o "¿Cómo está Esmeralda específicamente?"

 **-Todos bien Black, todo transcurre normal. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?**

 **-En una semana más, mi esposa y yo estamos en nuestra segunda luna de miel.**

 **-¿No te habías ido por celebrar lo del trato que cerré?-Preguntó interesado-**

 **-Oh bueno en parte, pero mi Serena quería estar conmigo. Es que-Hace una pausa-Queremos hacer un bebé.**

A Darien esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Era muy cierto que Serena no le había dado ningún tipo de entrada para ser su amigo. Pero no ha podido sacársela de la mente desde el día en que la vio.

 **-Ok Diamante, entonces que tengan suerte.**

 **-Gracias amigo-Cuelga-**

 **Fin Flash Back**

Esmeralda White estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en el baño de la oficina, junto a una amiga cercana ella se desahogaba de todas sus penas.

 **-¿Cómo puede ser que se la lleve a ella de viaje si yo soy siempre la que lo apoya?-Dijo entre lastimeros sollozos-Esa mujer ni siquiera lo ama Karmesite, no lo ama-Se limpió el rostro-**

 **-Ya tranquila nena, tú sabes que meterte con hombres casados es problemático. Nunca lo tienes contigo, nunca será completamente tuyo. Esa mujer es su esposa no lo olvides.**

 **-Es que tú no entiendes amiga, él me prometió llevarme de viaje, comprarme cosas y sólo se limita a visitarme cuando se le pega la gana en mi departamento-Habla con la voz entrecortada-No es justo que ella siempre tenga lo mejor cuando YO SOY la que le da todo el placer y amor que él necesita. Sabes que yo lo amo Karmesite, yo sí lo amo. Ella, ella, es sólo un trofeo que tiene en su casa para lucir.**

 **-Debes tranquilizarte, creo que lo que debes hacer es dejarlo-Sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad de Esmeralda-Sí amiga, déjalo y hazle saber lo que vales. Si de verdad te ama o está interesado, va a luchar por ti.**

 **-Es que…**

 **-Nada. Tienes que darte tu lugar Esmeralda. "Si quiere Azul celeste, que le cueste" ¿No?-Le toma las manos-Nosotras como mujeres debemos darnos a respetar y hacer saber lo que queremos y esperamos de una relación. Si tú lo amas y él no da indicios de quererte es mejor que te alejes y NO le des todo en bandeja de plata**

 **-Él me ha dicho que me ama y que soy completamente suya-Respondió triste-**

 **-Pues no señorita, no eres de su propiedad ¿Entiendes? Tú eres soltera y puedes andar con quién te dé la gana.**

 **-¿Y si me despide?**

 **-¿Qué más da Esmeralda? ¡Mírate por Dios! Eres hermosa, sabes trabajar, eres inteligente, astuta y hábil. Cabes en donde sea que requieran tu talento. Date a valer y verás que si está interesado lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano. Si no, es que definitivamente NO es para ti.**

Esmeralda escuchaba consejos de su mejor amiga, y Serena seguía en la habitación de hotel, durmiendo después de largas sesiones de sexo con su insaciable esposo. Tendida de espaldas sobre la cama ella pensaba en sus padres y el largo tiempo que tenía de no verlos.

Escuchó el ruido de la regadera y un ligero chiflido. "Diamante". Suspiró profundo y se levanta para ponerse la bata. En el cesto de basura buscó las pastillas y nada. Buscó más a fondo y vio que no estaban. Entonces era muy en serio eso del hijo.

 **-Hola mi amor-Le dijo secándose el cabello con la toalla y completamente desnudo-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Oh. Bien-Respondió algo incómoda con una sonrisa suave-**

 **-¿Te parece si almorzamos en uno de los restaurantes de la bahía?-Le habló acercándose lentamente para besarla-**

 **-Si… -Es callada por el beso-**

 **-Creo que tendremos que irnos mañana temprano, en la oficina me están necesitando. Hace unos momentos hablé con Darien y preguntó cuándo volvíamos.**

Ese comentario incomodó a la rubia un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero no dijo nada.

 **-Está bien, entonces iré guardando un poco de mis cosas. Además, quisiera despedirme de Mina y su novio.**

 **-Adelante mi amor hazlo y despídeme de ellos-Le dijo poniéndose ropa cómoda para salir-Haré unas llamadas en lo que tú vas con Mina.**

 **-Ok…**

Serena se cambió de ropa y salió a toda prisa hacia la habitación de su amiga en la planta de abajo. Tocó un par de veces y un platinado le abrió saludándola con una sonrisa.

 **-Serena-La toma del brazo-Vamos pasa, pasa. Tu amiga se está bañando.**

 **-Gracias Yaten eres muy amable.**

 **-¿Gustas tomar algo?-Le dijo sirviéndose un poco de jugo-¿Jugo? ¿Café?**

 **-No gracias. Recién vamos a desayunar Diamante y yo.**

 **-Ok, ok ¿Y dónde está ese hombre que no lo veo?**

 **-Se quedó haciendo unas llamadas…**

Serena espera a su amiga y Diamante habla con alguien que le interesa:

 **-Amor comprende que no podía, sabes que nuestro amor es prohibido y tenemos que guardar las apariencias.**

 **-Ok Diamante. Entonces lo que debemos hacer es dejarnos de ver…**

 **-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ¿Acaso crees que puedes botarme así como así? ¿Tú eres mía entiendes? ¡Mía!-Le gritó enfurecido a la bocina del teléfono-Es mejor que te dejes de estupideces porque cuando vuelva hablaremos muy seriamente sobre toda esa mierda que traes en la cabeza.**

 **-Como quieras Diamante. Pero si no estás dispuesto a estar bien conmigo, creo que ya sabes lo que pienso.**

Esmeralda estaba jugando con fuego y también se estaba jugando su empleo en Black y Asociados, pero si Diamante no estaba dispuesto a ceder, era mejor entonces que no perdiera su tiempo. Con todo el dolor que esto le causaba, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con su plan. Ya habían sido muchas las lágrimas por él y ahora tenía que tener su recompensa.

 **-Sere entonces te vas mañana-Habla una rubia recién bañada aún en toalla-Pero entonces ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos de nuevo? Digo, creo que nos merecemos salir un día de estos ¿No?**

 **-Si claro amiga, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.**

 **-Te quiero mucho Serena y deseo que seas feliz. Eso que me has contado del hijo complicaría más las cosas a la hora de querer divorciarte.**

 **-Tienes razón. Ayer botó todas mis anticonceptivas a la basura y hoy las quise buscar y ya no estaban.**

 **-¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué harás si quedas embarazada?**

 **-Tenerlo Mina. Será mi hijo y no lo abandonaré.**

 **-Claro Sere, pero espero que por tu bien no quedes embarazada de ese hombre que a todas luces se nota que sólo le importa él mismo. Ay amiga cómo te viniste a enrolar con él ¿Cómo?**

 **-Conveniencia, sólo conveniencia.**

 **-Y ni siquiera te permite visitar a tus padres-Le dijo tomándole las manos-Ve a ver a tus padres Sere.**

 **-Lo haré, en esta semana que esté libre iré a verlos, él no puede prohibirme eso. Él no es nadie para hacerlo**

 **-Así se habla Serena. Eres su esposa, no su esclava.**

Recién llegaban a la mansión y Diamante tenía que salir

 **-Pero ¿A dónde vas y a esta hora Diamante?**

 **-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la oficina.**

 **-¿En domingo?**

 **-Sí. Así es. Sabes que tengo que estar al pendiente de la empresa.**

 **-¿Y tus socios? ¿Ellos no se ocupan también?**

 **-Vamos Serena. Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, tienes que hacerlas tú mismo-Le dio un beso seguido de tomar su chaqueta y salir a toda prisa-¡Te veo más tarde amor!**

La rubia lo miró salir a toda prisa y con las maletas aún en el recibidor fue abordada por Rukawa.

 **-Señora ¿Le ayudo a subir las maletas?**

 **-Por favor Rukawa. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?**

 **-Bastante bien señora. Todo ha estado tranquilo. ¡Ah! De hecho-Hace una pausa para acomodar las maletas-Han estado llamando a la casa, pero cuelgan**

 **-¿Cuelgan?**

 **-No sé, igual y se equivocan de número.**

 **-Mmm ok, ¿Y la señora Yumi?**

 **-Ella está cocinando la cena señora.**

 **-Ok, entonces gracias Rukawa.**

Saliéndose el mayordomo Serena vio las rosas aún bien conservadas. Miró el tallo perfecto, las hojas tan suaves y blancas casi como el primer día.

 **-Vaya. Sí que tiene buen gusto el tipo-Dijo acariciando una tierna rosa naciente-**

Ella recordaba a Darien y él estaba cenando en un restaurante no lejos de ahí…

 **-Disculpa que te haya cambiado hasta hoy Darien-Encoge los hombros mientras sonríe-Ya sabes asuntos que surgen de repente…**

 **-Entiendo no te preocupes, igual estuve muy ocupado ayer.**

 **-Todo un hombre de negocios**

 **-Así es Lina. Dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el extranjero?**

 **-¡Oh no sabes Darien! ¡Todo es maravilloso! Hemos hecho grandes cosas y yo estoy fascinada con todo el trabajo que tenemos… -Le dijo emocionada-En estos momentos están por viajar a Egipto.**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y… qué haces aquí?-Preguntó interesado-**

 **-Bueno Darien, quería verte y quería saber cómo estabas desde lo de… -Es interrumpida por él-**

 **-Estoy bien, no tenías porqué venir. Como puedes ver, no he muerto y no pienso hacerlo todavía. Todo está superado.**

 **-Pero. Yo no lo he superado Darien-Le toma la mano sobre la mesa-Yo…aún te amo.**

Esas palabras las hubiera querido escuchar algunos meses atrás, pero ahora estaba confundido por la actitud de ella. "¿Cómo es que podía presentarse ante él después de tanto tiempo y diciendo semejante cosa?"

Separó la mano despacio y la miró serio.

 **-Creo que esta conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte Lina.**

 **-Tienes razón Darien. Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero…quería verte y quería darte algo-Le dijo metiendo su mano a su bolso y sacó una pequeña caja-Creo que es algo que no debo tener yo.**

Darien miró la cajita en medio de la mesa y la hizo de nuevo a ella.

 **-La compré pensando en ti, puedes conservarla.**

 **-Gracias Darien.**

Después de algunos tragos y al calor de ellos, siguieron hablando de los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos. Darien observaba el rostro enrojecido de Lina y con una gran sonrisa ella lo invitó a su hotel.

 **-Creo que no es adecuado. Ambos estamos tomados-Rió cuando ella le tomó la mano poniéndose de pie-**

 **-Oh vamos Darien, por los viejos tiempos.**

Entre risas ahogadas y algunas torpezas ellos entran en la habitación de Lina. Todo ordenado y arreglado y las maletas sin desempacar llenan el acogedor lugar.

 **-La ordenada Lina-Rió-**

 **-Tal como tú-Le dijo pegándose en el pecho de él-Mi querido Darien**

 **-Tal vez debiera verte luego-La empujó un poco-Después de todo, no estamos en nuestros cinco sentidos-Rió relajado-**

 **-¿Y quién necesita estarlo Darien?-Lo jaló hacia ella-Vamos nene, te deseo y sé que tú a mí. Después de todo estás aquí ¿No?**

Lo besó con ávido deseo de tenerlo en su cama, tocándola, acariciándola como muchas veces lo había hecho. Darien sólo piensa en poseerla y nada más que eso. Lina no le interesa para nada más y en estos momentos sólo actúa por mero deseo carnal.

 ** _Después de hacer las debidas correciones :) me retiro a trabajar, que tengan un hermoso día mis queridas lectoras._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Rei Hino sale junto a Lita de la oficina, tenían que almorzar rápido ya que la junta con uno de los ejecutivos estaba próxima a celebrarse.

 **-¿Si sabes quién viene a la empresa Rei?-Preguntó una castaña de cabello suelto-**

 **-No. ¿Quién?**

 **-Nada más y nada menos que Nicolás Kumada-La miró como queriendo saber su expresión, pero nada, Rei Hino siempre había sido una chica casi inexpresiva-**

 **-¿Y qué pasa con él?-Respondió encogiendo los hombros-Digo, es un ejecutivo más.**

 **-¡Ay Rei! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Ese tipo es atractivo! Además parece que le gustas-Le codea-A leguas se le nota que se le cae la baba por ti.**

 **-Oh vamos Lita, se nos hace tarde para comer sabes que a Diamante no le gusta que entremos a media junta-Respondió sin dar importancia al asunto-**

 **-Sí que eres fría mujer. Dime… ¿Cuándo te conoceré un novio? Mira que Nicolás es un excelente partido.**

 **-No estoy interesada en nadie.**

Mentira, mentira y vil mentira. Rei está que trina de amor por Nicolás Kumada pero debido a ciertas circunstancias prefería mantener su hermetismo y distancia.

 **-¿Has visto a Serena?**

 **-No ha venido por la empresa ¿Le pasa algo?**

 **-Es lo que quisiera saber, desde que se casó con Diamante muy poco se aparece por el trabajo.**

 **-Bueno, es que sabes que como esposa de un millonario ella debe tener otros intereses. Fue afortunada que Diamante se fijara en ella para ser su esposa.**

 **-¿Eso crees?-Le dijo arqueando una ceja-Sabes en qué forma se dieron las cosas Rei, no puedo creer que no te importe tu amiga.**

 **-Claro que me importa y he querido verla. Pero su lejanía me hace pensar que no le importamos tanto como ella a nosotras.**

 **-Tal vez debiéramos ir a verla ¿No crees?**

 **-De acuerdo. Entonces le llamaré a Mina y Amy a ver si están disponibles para salir más tarde.**

 **-Eso sería perfecto. Tiene tanto tiempo que no nos reunimos. Yo me encargo de llamar a Sere.**

 **-Espero que esta vez sí te atienda.**

 **-Tengo la esperanza-Respondió sentándose en la silla-Ahora ordenemos que muero de hambre.**

Estas dos mujeres hablaban de cosas triviales. Debido a sus demandantes empleos ellas no pueden darse tiempo para disfrutar. Darien y Lina siguen en el hotel. Acostados y disfrutando de algunos besos apasionados y miradas intensas ellos no hablan, solo gozan de su compañía

 **-Estoy tan feliz Darien-Dijo ilusionada-No sabes cuánto extrañaba esta pasión tuya, tu calor, todo tú-Habló a voz baja deslizando una mano sobre su pecho-**

 **-Lina…**

Con las tres de la tarde encima ellos no habían salido ni una sola vez de la suite. Lina se había apoderado del pelinegro y aunque fuera día laboral Darien sentía que merecía descansar un poco, después de todo, Diamante había vuelto ya. Y con él su dulce y deliciosa esposa.

Ese pensamiento hace que Darien se incorpore y quita la mano de Lina de su pecho.

 **-¿Sabes? Tengo que ir a trabajar, ya he perdido mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que perdido Darien? ¡Si estábamos disfrutando! ¿No?**

 **-Oh claro que sí-Respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas-Todo fue maravilloso nena, pero tengo que irme.**

A detalle miró como Darien se vistió. Sentía un gran dolor al descubrir que todo fue producto de una noche de copas. Se levantó también y se vistió rápido.

Darien le dio una última mirada seguido de guiñarle un ojo.

 **-Nos estamos viendo nena, cuando te vayas por lo menos despídete-Abrió la puerta y se perdió detrás de ella-**

 **-Vaya-Se dejó caer sobre la cama-Me siento como toda una puta. Pero sin paga.**

Pensó en muchas cosas, en muchos recuerdos de cuando estuvieron juntos y lo dulce y tierno que era Darien con ella. Ahora estaba más que visto que él no quiere nada con ella y mucho menos la extraña.

"Lástima" pensó.

La junta estaba en su punto y todos los ejecutivos y socios hablan de diversas mejoras para la empresa, entre que se ponen o no de acuerdo pasan los minutos y por ende las horas. Diamante Black es un buen negociador y teniendo como asistente al monumento Esmeralda White, sabía que todo sería sencillo.

 **-Y bien estimado Nicolás ¿Qué opinas? ¿Deseas invertir en este nuevo proyecto?**

 **-No lo sé-Respondió pegando con el lápiz en la mesa-Tengo que pensarlo bien y consultarlo con la almohada-Sonrió coqueto a unas secretarias que servían unos aperitivos-Gracias señoritas, son ustedes muy amables.**

Rei giró los ojos y miró a otro lado. Ella como contadora que era se encargaba de llevar las finanzas junto a Andrew.

 **-Bueno. Si no hay más que tratar tengo que revisar algunas cotizaciones. ¿Vamos Andrew?**

Lita frunce el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. "¿Acaso a Rei le gusta Andrew?". No, no creo a mi amiga no le gustan rubios y el señor Andrew es…

 **-Lita, Lita, ¡Lita!-Gritó Diamante-**

 **-¡Oh perdón licenciado! ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

 **-Que vaya con ellos por favor. Bueno-Miró a Nicolás-Espero que pronto me tengas una respuesta. Debo hacer unas llamadas.**

 **-Vale me parece bien-Le dio la mano-Entonces nos vemos luego, dale mis saludos a Darien-Miró a todos lados-Por lo que veo no vino hoy.**

 **-Claro Nicky de tu parte…**

Nicolás sale de la sala de juntas buscando con la mirada algo. Mientras se topa con algunas secretarias en el camino el saluda y asiente con la cabeza en señal de respeto. A él como todos los hombres le fascina el género femenino, en especial las chicas renuentes.

 **-Señor Kumada ¿Qué tal su día?-Saludó Lita a punto de entrar en la oficina con Rei y Andrew-**

 **-Bastante bien señorita Kino ¿Y usted? ¿Qué tal ah? Ese Diamante sigue de neurótico como siempre.**

 **-Sí, así es el jefe-Sonrió-Pero bueno no lo retraso más seguro tiene cosas qué hacer.**

 **-Bueno, de hecho tenía planeado invitar a Andrew a tomar una copa-Se asomó un poco por el cristal-¿Estará muy ocupado?**

 **-No lo sé-Sonrió-Dijo que revisaría algunos informes con Rei.**

 **-Oh vale-Abrió-Entonces creo que podremos hablar. ¡Amigo!**

 **-¡Nicolás! ¿Cómo va todo?-Lo abraza-Disculpa que no te haya saludado antes, pero ya sabes cómo es Diamante con todo su "Profesionalismo" y eso.**

 **-Jajaja sí claro que lo sé ese tipo es un hígado-Sonrió mirando a Rei-Señorita Rei cada día que la miro está usted más bella**

 **-Gracias "Señor"-Hizo énfasis-Kumada, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer estos balances-Les dijo con unas hojas en la mano-**

 **-Oh no para nada señorita-La detuvo por un brazo causando cierta extrañez en Lita y Andrew-Me gustaría que fuéramos los cuatro a tomar una copa ¿Qué les parece?-Encoge los hombros-Una noche de amigos…**

 **-Wow Nick-Respondió Andrew-Pero…**

 **-¡Pero nada! ¿O aquí la señorita Hino tiene algo qué hacer?**

 **-De hecho no-Respondió Lita sonriendo-¿Verdad amiga?-Le pellizcó el costado discretamente-**

 **-¡Ay!**

Los dos hombres las miran extrañamente

 **-Ah es que me acordé de algo… creo-Miró a Lita-Pues por mí no hay problema-Encogió los hombros-Creo que sí puedo salir a tomar una copa.**

 **-Bien-Sonrió Nicolás-**

Quién le interesaba al castaño había aceptado. Si los demás iban sería un plus.

 **-Ok amigo, pero sólo un rato ¿Lita?**

 **-Si claro-Respondió tímida-**

Así quedaron en salir esa noche, volvieron a sus respectivas labores y Serena recibía llamada de una dulce amiga.

 **-Pero, ¿No sería mejor que vinieran aquí? Digo, Diamante suele venir a comer.**

 **-Pero hay veces que se queda hasta tarde amiga, vamos, no te hagas del rogar, sólo será un desayuno.**

 **-Ok, mañana a las nueve en el restaurante del centro. ¿Irán Amy y Rei?**

 **-Sí, eso dijeron. ¿Podrías invitar a Mina? Tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a esa estrambótica.**

 **-Jajajajaja buena definición Lita. Te quiero amiga, me dará gusto verlas de nuevo.**

 **-Hasta pronto nena.**

Serena cuelga el teléfono llena de gusto y felicidad. Tenía tiempo que no se reunían todas juntas para disfrutar de su compañía y sus graciosas anécdotas. Sin saber que Amy sería un punto crucial en su vida ahora, emocionada pensó en qué ponerse al otro día.

Algunas horas pasan y Serena mira por la ventana en espera que su esposo venga a cenar con ella. A brazos cruzados mira la lejanía pensando en todo lo que ha cambiado su vida. Un suspiro ahogado la tomó por sorpresa y derramó un par de lágrimas.

 **-Oh estos cambios de humor-Asustada se miró el vientre-No, no, no eso no. Sería prematuro-Habló para sí misma-**

 **-Señora-Habló Yumi en voz baja-**

 **-Sí Yumi, dime-Le dijo girándose mientras se quitaba las lágrimas-**

 **-¡Señora! ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se siente mal?**

 **-No, no Yumi. No pasa nada. Dime ¿Qué querías?**

 **-Oh bueno, es que tiene una llamada en el salón y…-Duda-**

 **-¿Quién es Yumi?**

 **-No quiso dar su nombre pero dice que es de parte del banco.**

 **-¿Banco?-Respondió extrañada y mirando su reloj de pulso-¿A las ocho de la noche? ¡Qué extraño! Gracias Yumi puedes retirarte.**

Serena camina hacia el salón y abre despacio la puerta, mira el teléfono descolgado y con algo de desconfianza responde:

 **-¿Aló? La señora Black.**

 **-Señora Black-Dijo la voz del otro lado e hizo una pausa larga-**

 **-Sí. Dígame qué quiere.**

 **-Cenar con usted señora Black**

Serena reconoce la voz y no puede evitar sentir cierta emoción en el pecho. Sonriente vuelve a hablar.

 **-Vaya señor del banco. Veo que no tiene hora para llamar. ¿Porqué se toma estos atrevimientos?-Preguntó viendo que Rukawa se acercaba-**

 **-Disculpe señora pero el señor Diamante habló y dijo que llegaría tarde.**

 **-Ok, ok Rukawa gracias.**

Serena esperó a que la puerta se cerrara dejando atrás a Rukawa retomó la llamada.

 **-Entonces bella dama ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta la cena ahora que su esposo no cenará con usted?**

Estaba en una encrucijada. Ese hombre tiene un magnetismo enorme y ella no podía resistirse más. No sabía qué hacer, Darien Chiba tenía una voz increíble ni qué decir de su persona. Todo él era simplemente bello y ella se moría por conocerlo más.

 **-Está bien señor Chiba-Accedió finalmente-Cenemos, pero deje de llamar a mi casa por favor, no quiero problemas con mi esposo.**

 **-Será todo un honor hermosa dama. Dígame la hora y el día, esperaré ansioso.**

La rubia sigue hablando un momento más con él dándole la dirección de un discreto restaurante moderno y él atento acata todo lo que ella dice.

Diamante Black tenía su "Propia cena" había quedado de verse con su amante en un lujoso restaurante. Impaciente espera a que llegue la hermosa mujer de curvas perfectas.

La divisó a través del cristal con el gesto serio y malhumorado. Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a él se relajó.

 **-Hola Diamante-Se sentó frente a él-**

 **-Esmeralda…**

 **-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?**

 **-Bien.**

 **-¿Sólo bien?-Preguntó levantando una ceja-**

 **-Sí Esmeralda-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos-¿De cuándo acá te interesa mi vida marital? Yo he venido aquí a ver por qué tienes esa idea de que nos dejemos. Sabes que tú y yo tenemos algo maravilloso-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos-**

 **-Lo sé Diamante, pero estoy cansada de ser "La otra" tenemos dos años juntos y tú no das indicios de querer dejar a tu esposa. ¿No que te aburre? ¿No que es frígida? ¡Bah! ¡Estupideces tuyas!**

 **-Serena es MI esposa Esmeralda, y no te he prometido nada. Tú sabes que eres más importante que ella-Le toma la mano-Vamos nena-Sonríe seductor-No me vengas con que no me quieres ya.**

Esmeralda quita la mano y lo mira seria. "Maldito, ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?" Haciéndose la fuerte lo mira a los ojos.

 **-No es que no te quiera, pero nuestra relación no tiene futuro. Lo siento Diamante, pero quiero algo más que ser amante de alguien y perder mí tiempo.**

 **-Mi amor… por favor no hagas eso. Prometo estar más tiempo contigo, llevarte de viaje, regalarte cosas. Lo que quieras Esmeralda, lo que tú quieras**

 **-Vaya-Se calló cuando el mesero llegó-**

Ambos ordenaron y siguieron la charla.

 **-No sabes la rabia que me da tener que estar oculta.**

 **-Sabes que te amo Esmeralda y quiero estar contigo. Démonos una nueva oportunidad.**

 **-Pero a mí manera Diamante, a mí manera.**

Esa cena era relativamente crucial para Esmeralda. Ama a Diamante más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, pero no sería más su juguete. Todo eso tenía que cambiar. En los siguientes días algunas cosas cambiarían. Diamante tiene una nueva oportunidad con Esmeralda. Al no querer perderla piensa dedicarle más de sí. Pero Serena, Serena tenía otros pensamientos. Otras cosas qué hacer y con ello buscaría la felicidad. Tendida en su cama fría y vacía, ella mira al techo con el corazón emocionado como si de su primera cita se tratara. Mañana vería a sus amigas, y después… después…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Me he ausentado un poco, pero tengo razones de peso (el trabajo) jejeje por eso cuando tengo un tiempo libre me apunto a hacer mis fics, gracias por leer y les mando un gran abrazo. Les dejo leer :)_**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **-Rei. ¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó el castaño-**

 **-Oh, no nada**

 **-Es que no entiendo-Se rascó la cabeza en señal de confusión-Toda la velada estuviste hablando y ahora que estamos aquí solos, estás callada.**

 **-Oh bueno señor Kumada, lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada. Le agradezco que me haya traído a casa cuando perfectamente pude tomar un taxi**

 **-De eso nada Rei, hay mucha gente mala rondando y no me perdonaría que te pasara algo. Además-Hizo una pausa-Ya te he dicho que me tutees, no soy tan viejo –Sonrió-**

 **-Ok Nicolás-Respondió seria-Debo irme es tarde-Lo miró mientras abría la portezuela del auto-**

 **-Espera-Le tomó el brazo y ella se giró para mirarlo-**

 **-Yo te abro.**

Nicolás se baja del auto y corre hacia la puerta de Rei mientras ella lo observa. Su galantería y educación le gustan mucho. Pero no, no quiere sufrir otra vez.

 **-Vamos Rei-Le ofreció su mano-**

Ella amable toma su mano. Nicolás pensó que esta era su oportunidad entonces al tenerla tan cerca él:

 **-Eres todo un misterio Rei, eres la única chica que no me hace caso, ni me trata como si fuera muy importante-Le dijo en voz baja-**

 **-Es que no lo eres Nicolás-Encogió los hombros-Todos somos iguales, el que tengas dinero no te hace un Dios.**

Esa respuesta era clara y contundente. Rei no sería fácil y eso hizo a Nicolás desearla más. A él le encantan las mujeres difíciles que le cuesten mucho trabajo y Rei muestra ser una de ellas.

 **-¿Ah sí?-Le dijo arqueando una ceja-¿Entonces yo no soy un hombre que te agrade?-Sonrió-**

 **-No-Respondió con desdén-**

Rei está incómoda con la cercanía de ese hombre, su olor, su mirada intensa sobre ella, y su mano sobre su hombro la hacen sentir nervios.

Nicolás la sigue mirando a los ojos y siente el viento frío soplar. Sabe que Rei está incómoda por su presencia pero no se separa de ella, ella tiene un fuerte magnetismo y él no está dispuesto a dejarla ir.

 **-No sé porqué no creo eso-Deslizó su mano sobre todo el brazo y lo posó en la cintura de ella-**

Rei abrió más los ojos y en un intento tonto por separarse sólo logró quedar más a su merced. Nicolás se acercó tanto a su rostro que en un segundo se unió a sus labios.

"Nicolás, te amo" "Te amo tanto"

Después de conocerla, se había preguntado cómo era esa mujer fuera de la cotidianidad de su trabajo. Desde que la vio por primera vez él sintió ese click que siempre esperó. Más nunca había habido alguien en su vida para quedarse.

"Eres muy cálida Rei" "Cada vez me gustas más" "Si me dices que no, para mí es sí" "Y acepto el reto, te conquistaré" "Serás para mí Rei Hino"

Rei se separó despacio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

 **-Debo irme ya. Tengo que trabajar-Empieza a alejarse pero la mano de él la detuvo-**

 **-¿Te volveré a ver?**

Rei le devuelve la sonrisa.

 **-Tal vez**

Se separan quedando en la promesa de volverse a ver. Después de que Rei cierra la puerta se recarga en ella y da un largo suspiro. Cierra los ojos y sonríe soñadora para después abrirlos de golpe y esfumar esos pensamientos de ilusión.

 **-No, no, no-Caminó hacia su recámara-Él está jugando, él tiene mucho dinero y puede comprar a la que quiera, pero a mí, a mí nadie me compra. ¿La quieres difícil Nicolás? Le tendrás MUY difícil.**

La pelinegra lucha contra sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre y Serena no puede dormir. Se mueve una y otra vez en la cama llena de inquietud.

Una noche más y Diamante no llegó. O al menos eso creía. El ruido de las llaves en la puerta le hizo saber que su esposo recién llegaba. Los tumbos que daba en las escaleras le hicieron pensar que venía en estado etílico.

 **-No por favor-Susurró-No quiero que entres aquí no…**

Sus súplicas no fueron atendidas y toda esperanza que Diamante no entrara a la habitación se esfumó al escucharlo abrir la puerta. Sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cama.

Serena sólo sintió cuando él se quedó dormido a un lado de la cama en el piso.

 **-Esmeralda no te vayas. Te amo.**

Confirmado. Esmeralda es la amante de Diamante.

La rabia se apoderó de Serena por unos instantes. Todo este tiempo perdido, todo lo que era, todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Incluso ese hijo que el infiel pidió era una absurda y terrible fachada.

Se levantó despacio y sentada en la cama ella pensó en varias cosas.

 **-Oh Dios mío. Espero que ese viaje no haya traído consecuencias, tengo que separarme de ti Diamante, pero no permitiré que me dejes en la ruina. Estos años sacrificados tienen que rendir frutos.**

Atada a ese matrimonio convenido ella piensa y piensa en el rumbo que lleva su vida. No quiere tener un hijo y menos en esas circunstancias.

Suspiró lento y volvió a la cama. Abrazada a su almohada ella piensa en Darien y piensa en cuáles serán sus intenciones.

Darien maneja rumbo al trabajo con la mañana fresca y nublada. Disfruta del paisaje con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Esa noche al fin saldrá con la bella rubia que lo tenía pensando casi todo el tiempo. Distraído en sus pensamientos él no se da cuenta que el semáforo se ha puesto en verde.

Los claxon de los demás autos no se hacen esperar.

 **-Oh qué carácter-Pisó el acelerador-**

Un pensamiento lo asalta y como por inercia él toma una calle específica. Después de todo, tiene mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la oficina. Dio vuelta sobre la calle y miró la enorme y lujosa mansión.

 **-Definitivamente eres muy ostentoso Diamante.**

Pasó lento a través de la avenida. Quería verla, aunque fuera de lejos. La mansión luce solitaria por fuera, con todas esas rejas y seguridad él sólo piensa en verla.

 **-Asómate nena, sólo un momento.**

Serena abrió los ojos. Como si alguien la hubiera llamado, miró hacia donde Diamante había quedado tirado y no lo vio.

Ningún ruido se escucha. Se levanta rápido y da un vistazo al reloj del buró.

 **-Las ocho treinta. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Las chicas!**

Se movió por toda la habitación como loca, pero algo, algo la llamaba afuera. Con el entrecejo arrugado ella se detiene y se acerca a la ventana.

Se cierra un poco la bata y abre la cortina. Afuera luce el cielo nublado y entrecierra los ojos. Suspira profundo y sonríe.

 **-Será un buen día.**

Antes de cerrar la cortina ella da una mirada más hacia las rejas. Afuera un coche estaba sobre la calle estacionado. Serena abre los ojos y extrañada por el vehículo agudiza la vista tratando de ver a la persona en el volante.

 **-¿Darien?-Susurró-**

 **-Hola amor ¿Qué miras?**

Serena dio un respingo y miró a Diamante tras ella.

 **-¡Amor!-Le dijo emocionada tratando de fingir-Pensé que ya te habías ido a la oficina.**

 **-No nena, iré más tarde-La abraza y le da un beso-Es más, para compensar mi falta anoche iremos a desayunar ¿Qué te parece?**

 **-Pues…-Sonrió un poco-Me parece que declinaré-Sonrió de nuevo al ver la expresión de su esposo-Las chicas y yo desayunaremos juntas.**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Arqueó una ceja-Tenía tiempo que no te reunías con ellas, ¿De qué van a hablar ah?**

 **-Oh eso déjanoslo a nosotras nene-Respondió sonriente-Es mejor que me prepare, llevo bastante retraso.**

Serena se suelta de su abrazo y lo mira un poco antes de ir al armario.

 **-Anoche te estuve esperando para cenar juntos.**

 **-Pero le dije a Rukawa que te avisara.**

 **-Sí, sí lo hizo-Lo miró de nuevo-Pero, llegaste ebrio.**

 **-Bueno, la reunión se prolongó y decidimos tomarnos unos tragos, eso es todo-Respondió con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros-**

 **-Ok.**

 **-Te esperaré abajo, te llevaré antes de ir al trabajo-Le da un beso en la mejilla-**

Serena no le dijo más y saliendo él se apuró lo más que pudo, pues con cinco minutos antes de las nueve tendría literalmente que correr.

Darien iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pensando en lo que vio, esa mujer se veía hermosa en todas sus facetas, incluso en bata.

Por un momento creyó que lo había visto ahí parado frente a su casa.

 **-Sería improbable, estaba a una buena distancia-Se dijo a sí mismo-**

Avanzó varias cuadras cuando se topó en la acera con Rei.

 **-¡Hola Rei! Buen día ¿Vas a la oficina?**

 **-Buen día Darien, sí voy para allá.**

 **-Vamos-Sonrió-Te llevo.**

 **-Ok gracias.**

La morena se sube y Darien arranca.

 **-Vaya, no pensé que caminaras hasta el trabajo.**

 **-No suelo hacerlo, lo que pasa es que mi auto está descompuesto.**

 **-Ok. Dime compañera ¿Cómo va todo?**

 **-Va muy bien Darien-Le dijo sonriente-**

 **-Mmm Rei-Sonrío maniobrando el auto para dar la vuelta-Creo que hay algo que te hace feliz.**

 **-Digamos que sí ¡Oh por Dios!-Gritó-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa Rei?**

 **-Oh Darien lo siento-Dijo tocándose la mejilla-Olvidé que hoy tengo un compromiso temprano.**

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-Con unas amigas-Respondió ruborizada-¿Me podrías dejar aquí?**

 **-No te preocupes, te llevo. Además aún hay tiempo.**

 **-Qué amable gracias.**

En el vestíbulo está Diamante, hablando con alguien él planea ciertas cosas.

 **-¿Te parece hoy?**

 **-¿Hoy? Pero si estoy trabajando.**

 **-¿Se te olvida que soy el jefe? Necesito salir a visitar algunos clientes y lógicamente mi asistente tiene que acompañarme.**

 **-Estás loco Diamante-Sonrió a través del auricular-Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer antes de salir contigo ¿Sabes?**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y me puedes decir qué es más importante que yo?**

Esmeralda hace una larga pausa, está que no cabe de dicha por la invitación de su amante. Pero a la vez recuerda las palabras de su amiga: "No eres una muñeca a la que se exhiba cada que se le antoje" "Date tu lugar, si él de verdad está interesado va a ceder"

 **-Estoy esperando Esmeralda-La voz volvió a escucharse en el celular-**

 **-Oh disculpa, me llaman tengo que colgar. En la oficina te doy la respuesta ¿Sí?**

 **-Mmm ok.**

 **-Ya estoy lista Diamante-Dijo una rubia descendiendo por las escaleras-**

Diamante la recorrió con la mirada y vio el lindo vestido blanco a la rodilla. Serena se veía muy hermosa en él.

 **-Qué hermosa estás amor-Sonrió complacido-Bueno-Le ofreció el brazo-Vayamos a ese desayuno señora mía-Le dijo metiéndose el celular al bolsillo-**

Diamante no se dio cuenta que no colgó el celular y Esmeralda sigue en línea sin decir palabra por lo que escuchó ella cuelga muy furiosa.

 **-"Señora mía"-Hizo énfasis-Tiene razón Karmesite…siempre será la segunda, en todo…**

 **-¿Qué pasa Esmeralda?-Habló Karmesite entrando al cubículo de su amiga-¿Ya tienes el informe?**

 **-No. No lo tengo-Respondió furiosa-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó molesta pero al ver el rostro de su amiga se alarmó-Pero… ¿Diamante cierto?-Se sentó a su lado-¿Qué hizo esta vez?**

 **-Nada… sólo es que tú tienes razón.**

 **-¿En qué?**

 **-En que siempre seré la segunda. En todo-Respondió triste-**

 **-Ay amiga-Le tomó la mano-Tranquila. Creo que lo mejor es que pongas espacio mucho espacio de por medio**

 **-Es que yo lo amo Karme, lo amo ¿No puedes entender eso?**

 **-Entonces… no puedo más que aconsejarte. Tú sabes lo que haces.**

A Esmeralda se le ilumina la mirada de pronto y…

 **-¿Y si me embarazo de Diamante?**

 **-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Esmeralda?! ¡Eso no haría más que complicarlo todo! ¿Acaso crees que con un hijo él se quedará contigo y dejará a Serena?**

 **-Puede ser, él siempre ha dicho que quiere un heredero de su fortuna. Y quién mejor que yo que soy la mujer que más lo ama para darle la felicidad de ser padre.**

Esmeralda planea cosas ante la mirada de Karmesite mientras una pareja se va en su auto a toda prisa. Las amigas de Serena esperan afuera del restaurante.

Amy mira una vez más la hora.

 **-Sí que es impuntual Serena, creo que me iré o llegaré tarde a la oficina.**

 **-No Amy cálmate ya no tarda-La jaló Mina-Sabes que es difícil que nos reunamos todos y te pones en estas.**

 **-Ok, ok ya esperaré, después de todo tengo un cargo alto y puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde.**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Arqueó una ceja Lita-"Cargo alto"-Le dijo con sorna-**

 **-Jajajaja ya chicas cálmense creo que el hambre está causando estragos en ustedes. Además-Miró el reloj-Creo que Serena no es la única que llega tarde.**

 **-Sí Rei también está retrasada**

Se callaron al ver llegar un auto y dentro venía Rei con un atractivo hombre.

 **-¿Darien?-Preguntaron Amy y Lita-**

 **-¿Acaso Darien anda con Rei?-Dijo en voz baja Lita-No lo puedo creer.**

A la vez llegan Diamante y Serena en un auto del año.

 **-¡Chicas!-Saludó Serena alegre de verlas juntas-**

 **-¡Serena!-Gritan todas-**

Serena se baja del auto y le da la mano a Diamante que sonriente mira a las chicas.

 **-Hola chicas.**

 **-Hola Diamante-Saludó Mina-**

 **-Veo que llegarán tarde a la oficina-Les dijo a Rei y Lita-**

 **-Sólo será una hora-Respondió Rei-**

 **-¿Darien?-Preguntó Diamante al ver al peli negro-¿Tú?**

 **-¡Ah hola socio! Me encontré a esta bella dama y le di un aventón, pero ya llego a la oficina.**

Serena y Darien se dieron una mirada fugaz, pero no fue tan rápida como para no ser captada por Amy Mizuno. Con perspicacia ella miró sus movimientos corporales.

 **-Hasta luego-Se subió a su auto y saludó con una mano a Amy-**

Todos vieron el ademán pero no dijeron nada.

 **-Bueno mi amor, me tengo que ir-La besa-Te veo más tarde.**

Todos se despidieron y Diamante partió detrás de Darien. Las chicas vieron como Serena se relajaba más con la partida de su esposo.

 **-Bueno vamos que es tarde-Habló Rei-**

 **-Tú no cambias niña, siempre apresurándonos-Le reclama Mina-**

El desayuno estuvo fantástico, las amigas lo pasaban de lujo hablando de sus vidas, sus carreras y hasta les alcanzó para hablar de sus parejas.

 **-¡No puedo creerlo Amy! ¿Te casas con mi cuñado?**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Pero ¿Cómo? No entiendo-Dice una asombrada Mina-**

 **-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas el concierto en que nos presentaste? Pues empezamos a salir y todo se fue dando.**

 **-¡Qué bueno amiga!-La abrazó-No sabes el gusto que me da, además ya no trabajarás tanto.**

 **-Sí. Siempre metida en la oficina ordenando por aquí y ordenando por allá-Habló Rei-**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Arqueó la ceja Lita-Pero ella no es la única mandona ¿Saben?-Sonrió codeando a Serena para que reaccionara-Y además esa personita también se relaja bastante bien.**

Rei se ruboriza pues sabe perfecto de que habla Lita.

 **-¿Cómo, como, como?-Preguntó la curiosa Mina-¡Habla!**

 **-Resulta que una guapa pelinegra por ahí salió con un ricachón apuesto y quién sabe qué habrán hecho en la madrugada jajaja.**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Volteó a verla Serena-Cuéntanos Rei.**

 **-No pasó nada Lita no inventes. El señor Kumada y yo sólo salimos a tomar una copa. Además ibas tú y Andrew.**

 **-¿Ah sí Lita?-Esta vez interrumpió Amy-¿Quién es Andrew?**

 **-Oh bueno, es, es-Se puso nerviosa-**

 **-Es un chico de la oficina de Diamante. Es muy guapo y creo que a mi amiguita le gusta mucho ¿No Lita?-Respondió Serena-**

 **-Pues para luego es tarde amiga, cáele-Respondió Amy muy alegre-**

Todas miran a Amy sorprendidas por sus palabras.

 **-No, lo puedo creer-Dice pausada Mina y toca la frente de Amy-¿Estás enferma o qué?**

 **-Para nada. Si el chico le gusta pues no sé qué espera.**

 **-Tiene novia-Habló triste-**

 **-Bueno-Encogió los hombros Rei-Ahí si no hay mucho qué hacer.**

 **-Si accedió a quedarse contigo a solas es que no le eres indiferente amiga-Le dijo Serena-Igual y haya posibilidad. Igual no quiere a su novia.**

 **-Tal vez… pero no podría tener algo con él sabiendo que tiene novia. No planeo ser segunda de nadie. Lo quiero todo, o nada.**

 **-Tienes razón Lita-Habló Mina-Pienso lo mismo.**

 **-Amy… ¿Tú conoces a Darien?-Preguntó intrigada Rei-**

 **-Oh sí. Estudiamos juntos en la universidad. Somos buenos amigos desde entonces.**

 **-Rei-Se atrevió a preguntar Lita-¿Tú acaso andas con Darien?**

Serena que está distraída por haberlo visto pone atención al escuchar su nombre.

 **-No Lita. Si lo dices porque él me trajo, es porque me encontró en la acera y se ofreció a llevarme.**

 **-Ahhh… ya se me hacía raro ya que a ti te interesa Nicolás.**

 **-Ay ya deja de molestarme con ese hombre.**

 **-¿Quién es Nicolás?-Preguntó Serena integrándose a la charla-**

 **-¡Vaya, hasta que reaccionas mujer!-Le dijo Lita-**

Se lo pasan de maravilla sin darse cuenta que las horas corren, es tanto lo que tienen que hablar que al pasar por la vida de Serena, la llenan de consejos y apoyo. Sus amigas le dicen una y mil cosas para que su matrimonio mejore o de plano se separe.

 **-Yo pienso amiga que deberías dejarte de él-Le aconseja Lita-Eres una mujer muy linda y todo pero él no te valora. Siempre de viaje, siempre de juntas y haciendo cosas en las que no te incluye.**

 **-Sé que lo de tu matrimonio todo es arreglado e incluso llegué a creer que lo amarías-Argumentó Mina-**

 **-No. No lo amo-Respondió Serena muy seria-**

 **-Más a mi favor Sere ¿O acaso te interesa el dinero?-Vuelve a decirle Lita-**

 **-Tampoco. Yo quiero ser feliz pero también me gustaría que mi hermana terminara su carrera.**

 **-Ahí está Serena-Le dijo Mina-Creo que deberías pedir el divorcio y de ahí de lo que te indemnice tomes para lo de tu hermana.**

 **-Es una buena opción Sere, además de que… -Lita guardó silencio al ver la expresión de Rei-¿Qué? Sabes que ellos se ven misteriosos Rei, lo sabes.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó interesada Mina-**

 **-Resulta que Diamante anda muy pegado con su asistente, y Lita y yo sospechamos que son amantes.**

 **-Eso ya lo sé-Respondió Serena-**

Todas la miran perplejas.

 **-¿Y entonces qué esperas Serena?-Esta vez habló Amy-¿Qué te gusta que te pinten el cuerno o qué?**

 **-Vamos chicas, es un hombre con dinero, poder y mucho prestigio. Saben que si argumento infidelidad él comprará todo para que yo no gane ningún pleito.**

 **-¿Y si te buscamos pruebas Serena?-Habló muy segura Rei-**

 **-¡Sí! –Dijo Lita-Eso sería idóneo para que no tenga objeción en nada. Además así saldrías con algo de dinero, igual y le quitas la mansión.**

 **-No quiero nada de él chicas, sólo lo que por ley y como esposa me corresponde.**

 **-Piénsalo Sere. Nosotras podríamos ayudarte.**

 **-¿Y estarían dispuestas a perder sus empleos?-Preguntó Amy-**

 **-Si con eso ayudamos a nuestra amiga a ser feliz, eso y más-Respondió Rei-**

Esas mujeres siguen platicando y disfrutando su compañía. Serena piensa en lo que ellas le dicen. Después de todo era una buena idea pero…tenía que pensarlo, pensarlo muy muy bien. Por ahora su mente está en la cena con Darien y en el momento que lo vio. Se veía tan guapo y tan diferente a Diamante, y este último tenía problemas…

 **-Oh vamos Esmeralda ¿Por qué te has puesto tan renuente? Tan bien que nos la pasamos juntos y tú ahora estás tan, tan…**

 **-¿Insoportable? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?-Le preguntó muy molesta y le aventó unos papeles-No sabes cómo tratarme, siempre he sido yo la que cedo a lo que quieres, siempre tú, siempre tú y tú.**

Esmeralda se dirige a la puerta pero es interceptada por él.

 **-No te vayas. Vamos a donde tú quieras. Donde quieras nena-Le dijo casi suplicante.**

Esa mirada le fascinó a Esmeralda. Viendo como está de complaciente y suplicante ella siente felicidad en su pecho. Entonces planea algo con tal de que no esté con su esposa.

 ** _¿cómo ven al rogón de Diamante? Se lo merece por perro ¿no? En lo personal a mí me encanta Diamante y su hermano, pero también me gusta hacer justicia, así que tendrán su merecido ¡ah! Ya la pifié Jajajaja ya les dije que saldrá Zafi ;) ¡bye chicas! ¡saludos a Samantha136 y Nora gracias por sus amables comentarios ¡besos!_**


End file.
